1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fly fishing reel, more particularly to a fly fishing reel that is convenient and safe to operate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fly fishing is a popular form of recreational activity, and there is a wide variety of fly fishing equipment and peripheral products available in the market. When purchasing fly fishing equipment, consumers tend to focus more and more on the ergonomic aspect of the products, in addition to the practical aspect thereof.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional fly fishing reel. As shown, the conventional fly fishing reel includes a fishing-rod connecting member 1, a main shaft 2 extending axially from a center of the fishing-rod connecting member 1, a plastic pawl 2C fitted onto a central shaft at an end portion of the main shaft 2, a spring 2B retained at the end portion of the main shaft 2, and a spool 3 sleeved rotatably on the main shaft 2. An O-ring 4, a tapered washer 5, and an internally threaded knob 6 are mounted in sequence on a threaded section 2A of the main shaft 2 that projects from an outer end of the spool 3. An inner periphery of the spool 3 is formed with an annular toothed surface 3A for engaging the pawl 2C so as to create a clicking sound during rotation of the main shaft 2. The spool 3 is further provided with a handle 3B at the outer end thereof. By rotating the knob 6, drag resistance on the spool 3 can be adjusted. In other words, when the knob 6 is turned in one direction, the tapered washer 5 can be pushed to press against the O-ring 4 so as to increase the area of friction between the O-ring 4 and the spool 3 to thereby achieve a greater drag force on the spool 3. Hence, when the spool 30 rotates, it is subjected to the drag force, so that rotation of the spool 3 can be instantly stopped when an external force applied thereto is released. Besides, the contact between the pawl 2C and the annular toothed surface 3A provides additional drag on rotation of the spool 3. However, although the conventional fly fishing reel described above permits adjustment of drag on the spool 3, it suffers from certain drawbacks, as set forth below:
1. When the fisherman grips a fishing rod with one hand, and holds the spool 3 with the other hand, since the handle 3B and the knob 6 are located on the same side of the fly fishing reel, and since the knob 6 is disposed at a center of rotation of the handle 3B, when the line is pulled by a fish and starts to run, the fisherman will normally rotate the knob 6 to create a drag force on the line to slow down the running of the line and prevent breaking of the same. However, since the fisherman's fingers or palm will naturally rub against the outer end of the fast-turning spool 3 during drag adjustment, the fisherman's hand may be injured. Besides, if the fisherman wishes to tighten the knob 6 for adjustment purposes, his fingers may be hit by the fast-turning handle 3B. PA1 2. As the O-ring 4 wears easily, the drag effect is weakened. Moreover, since the area of contact between the O-ring 4 and the spool 3 is small, the braking effect is not satisfactory. Furthermore, the fisherman is unable to feel the amount of displacement of the knob 6 by the rotation thereof during drag adjustment.